VENGANZA
by hatami
Summary: ACTUALIZADO, Darien volvio, pero por salir con sus amigas no pelaba a Serena, que va a hacer ella para captar su atencion............. el plan OJO POR OJO esta en marcha
1. OJO POR OJO 1

OJO POR OJO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-UN DIA NORMAL.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

--Hum Darien,-- Serena se encontraba dormida rolando de un lado para otro en su camita, 

todos los dias, se le hacia tarde y todos los dias antes de irse a dormir, se prometia que se 

levantaria temprano al dia siguiente y que creen …jajajjajaja ……nunca lo lograba.

"SERENA LEVANTATE " grito Luna directamente al oido de la pobre Serena que entre el 

umbral del pais de los sueños vio a una bomba atomica cayendo  directamente sobre sus 

timpanos y reventandolos   " pum haaaaaaaa" .

"luna Callate ya te oí, ……yo no se – murmuro entre labios--- por que tienes que levantarme tan

temprano de seguro que ni siquiera son las 7,  perezosamente levanto la cabeza hacia su despertador de ranita J "quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,  las 7:45 nooooooooooooooooooooooo voy a llegar tarde de nuevo"  Serena corrio a todo lo que le daban sus piernas se cambio a la velocidad de la luz,  y bajo, "hola mamá, hola papá, " saludo y mientras con una mano terminaba de vestirse con la otra agarro su lonche y asi dejando a sus padres con la boca abierta y dandoles una fugaz vision de su rubia figura, escapo hacia las frias calles de Tokio corriendo a toda velocidad, 

"voy a llegar tarde nooooooooooo" lloriqueaba, a todo pulmon  corria viendo a la acera para no tropezarse con piedras o caerse en pozos,  corria corria  y PUM       HAYYYYYYYYYYYYY          Hummmmmmmmmmm , levanto sus enormes ojos azul cielo, para ver a su siempre salvador  y **_queridisimo novio Darien, contra el que (por supuesto, y como es costumbre) habia chocado, "Darien – grito  aun mas fuerte por la emocion, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, dejandole muy poco espacio para respirar --- me acompañas a mi escuela" se colgo a su brazo y sin darle tiempo a responder lo arrastro con ella, a los pocos pasos el logro detenerla,  _**

"lo siento Serena no te puedo acompañar"

la cara de Serena mostro un pequeño puchero. L

"por que no, tu internado no empieza hasta dentro una hora"

"si, pero le prometi a Madison, que la acompañaria a hablar con el director" dijo tranquilamente Darien como que si nada.

"y por 'ella" , me vas a dejar asi, como asi" dijo Serena brillando sus ojos de celos, al mismo tiempo que su cara mostraba una comica expresión de tristeza.

"vamos Serena, no seas niña, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, yo tengo mis amigas y amigos" ---- mas amigas que amigos, /penso Serena/ que casualidad no? ---- Darien le levanto la barbilla con su mano y la miro dulcemente a los ojos, para despues

plantarle un paternal beso en la frente---

"de acuerdo, ---suspiro resignada Serena, al mismo tiempo que veia su reloj---haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, --- grito Serena haciendo que Darien se cubriera los oidos----- ya se me hizo tarde  adios mi amor, nos vemos en la noche" le avento una beso que Darien no se digno en devolver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Darien y sus amigas.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien regreso a Tokio después de que las Scout derrotaron a Galaxia, para quedarse ya ahí, desde ese momento Serena, no

quizo saber otra cosa mas que estar cerca de él, ella creia (ho si pobre ilusa) que después de estar un  año separados él iba a querer estar con ella todo el tiempo asi como ella queria estar con él, asi como cuando Seiya estaba aquí, siempre pensando en ella, la invitaba a salir a pasear a comer y con Darien todo seria igual o mejor  ( hooooooooo gran error)

 A la primera de cambio Darien entro al Internado para terminar Medicina y en el tiempo libre que tenia, (dos tardes entre- semana y los fines de semana) solo pasaba el viernes en la tarde con Serena en la cita ideal para ambos, pero?....  los demas dias se veían?   Nooooooooooooooo

El nunca tenia tiempo, por que sus amigas lo invitaban al cine o al parque o a comer, Serena por supuesto se puso furiosa y lo confronto Pero Darien la convencio que ella era una niña por pensar asi, de que estaba bien que saliera con otras chicas lo que le dijo fue mas o menos esto.

"vamos serena --- su voz tan grave y madura --- no te pongas celosa yo no salgo en citas con ninguna chava, solo salgo con ellas como  mis amigas a ninguna la beso, ni le abrazo y ni le tome de la mano no seas tontita y deja de quejarte y ademas solo salgo para distraerme y estar con gente  madura" volteo a verla "Serena --- suavizo su voz --- tu sabes que solo te amo  a ti  ellas solo son amigas de la escuela, las trato, por que las veo diario y algunas por que me ha pedido ayuda con materias, tenemos las mismas platicas, eso es todo vamos alegrate y te invito un helado" termino sonriendo al ver que ella gritaba entusiasmada.

Asi Darien salia con muchas amigas, las cuales nunca le presento a Serena y cuando ella le preguntaban quienes respondia evasivamente, solo amigas argggggggggg

Pero????????---- sera cierto-----   los celos sacaron lo mejor de Serena  y mientras él salia con Madison (Serena habia descubierto que ella era su mejor 'amiga')  los siguió,  se puso un gran saco café enorme tipo de los x-files y unos lentes oscuros, y seguir se a dicho durante todo el dia lo observo y a donde quiera que ellos iban, una pequeña figura enfundada en una gabardina café, iba tambien, los recuentos de ese dia fueron: dos seguidas de gatos (de afuera de la lonchería en donde cenaron)  una mancha de mantequilla de palomitas y refresco del cine a donde fueron, una gabardina empapada al tratar de esconderse para que no la vieran y salir de la nada un niño con bombas de agua gritando como loco " youma, youma " y arrojandoselas (con muy buen tino por cierto) a ella.

Al llegar a su casa, totalmente muerta de cansancio, suspiro y su mirada se eperdio en las estrellas y la luna que parecian brillar solo para brindarle su apoyo, cerro los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar que él,  se veia tan feliz tan relajado,   y a pesar de que  él tenia razon y nunca la beso o abrazo**, le dolió, le dolió que otra persona pudiera hacerlo mas feliz que ella, le dolio que no le bastara ella para ser feliz.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LA CITA PERFECTA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El restauran BOO tenia fama por ser unos de los sitios mas románticos de la ciudad  sus mesas no se encontraban bajo techo, si no a la luz de las estrellas entre los hermosos jardines de lo que una vez habia sido una mansión victoriana, los grandes rosales y los arboles centenarios,  proveian privacidad a cada uno de los clientes,  dando una sensación de intimidad unica, la cual solo era interrumpida de vez en cuando muy discretamente por los meseros, esta era una noche ideal, cumplian dos años de novios y Serena se puso su vestido Plata, que le llegaba  los tobillo  el vestido realzaba su figura y dejo su pelo suelto cayendo a suaves rizos por sobre su espalda, cuando Darien llego por ella, se le cayo la quijada al piso de tan hermosa que la encontro, y sin embargo sus ojos tenian un dejo de tristeza. ---- que le pasa a mi Serena -----

La velada se desarrollaba, muy románticamente, Darien la abrazaba y ambos se habian sentado en un banco junto a una rosaleda, él le susurraba cosas románticas en sus oidos mandándole deliciosas sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, la volteo y la vio a la cara, sus maravillosos ojos la miraban con amor, con amor infinito, ---pero? Era todo lo que ella deseaba ver en sus ojos? Algo faltaba , pero ella no sabia que--// tonterias Serena solo estas imaginando cosas//

Todo iba perfectamente bien y sin embargo ella no tenia la capacidad de estar contenta, y él lo noto --- todavía esta celosa, crei que ya se le habia pasado, ella sabe perfectamente de que solo la amo a ella y de que nunca la engañaria, ellas son solo mis amigas----

 Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y le planto un dulce beso en el  cual solo le rozo los labios, de una manera tierna, que aun siendo asi,  mando señales a miles de terminaciones neviosas por todo su cuerpo, Serena se inclino mas para recibir el impacto de boca mejor, y espero extasiada, …..

él se separo ----- maldición por que siempre se retira, por que no avanza a algo mas.----

"Darien, crees que soy Bonita"

Darien volteo a verla, como podia preguntar eso, y mas esta noche, parecia un angel caido del cielo para su deleite, "Serena – dijo con su voz ronca--- eres la criatura mas bella del universo, eres mi angel"

Aunque la respuesta la puso de buen humor no dejo de pensar --- si soy tu angel, por que no estas conmigo todo el tiempo--- suspiro resignada y se dispuso a disfrutar de la velada perfecta.

*******

" ho vamos Serena no seas niña, Darien tiene razon solo esta trantando de no aburrise imaginate pasar las horas con una cabeza hueca como tu" dijo Rei mientras se reia.

 Serena fruncio el seño, --- por que tiene que ser tan mala contigo /// y yo que venia a  que me ayudaran pero por lo visto estan de su parte y no me van a ayudar con mi plan, pero y si ellas no me ayudan que voy a hacer?---- la cara de Serena mostraba una profunda frustracion. ---- que voy a hacer???, se pregunto por   milesima vez---

"No te preocupes Serena el te ama - yo la diosa del amor lo puedo decir, te ama tanto que no podria vivir sin ti"

--- entonces el amor no es suficiente--- penso agriamente, mentalizando lo feliz que lucia con Madison.

"Serena, ---la quieta voz de Amy se dejo oir --- quiza si estudiaras un poco para darle una platica interesante el querria pasar mas tiempo contigo" dijo terminando en un murmullo timido sorprendida que se haya atrevido a decirlo – ho no me va a matar--- pero para su sorpresa Serena, solo la miro.

----Amy tiene razon debo sumar eso a mi plan.  Pero si ellas no me ayudan cual plan??----

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  CROWN   ANDREW.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

serena se alejo lentamente de con sus amigas, no encontro apoyo en ellas y francamente ya estaba harta, si entendia a Darien. Pero??? la entenderia el a ella, ya transcurrieron  seis meses y nadia habia cambiado, seguia viendolos solo los viernes y el saliendo con Madison o Susana o Martha cualquiera, de veras lo habia intentado, no tener celos aceptarlo, pero no podia y cada dia mas caía en depresión, entro al crown con los hombros agachados y los ojos mirando al piso, incluso sus odangos, parecian estar mas debajo de donde siempre estaban, se sento en la silla mas alejada del barullo de la gente y se sumio en sus negros pensamientos.

****

Serena llego, dios se ve tan triste, pero por?  que ella y Darien parecen muy felices siempre que los veo junto, aunque pensandolo bien, ya casi nunca los veo juntos, Darien sale con otras amigas, se que no la engaña, pero de verad esta bien que pase eso.

"hola Serena, como esta mi cliente favorita, toma – hablo Andre alegremente  y le tendio una  malteada de chocolate --- por cuenta de la casa"

"gracias" los ojos de Serena brillaron un poco pero rapidamente se volvio a sumir en la depresion, viendo esto Andrew se desliza hasta quedar a su lado y la abrazo, "Serena, tu eres la hermana que ilumina mi vida, por favor cuentame que te pasa"

"no Andrew, lo siento pero es que vas a pensar que es una tonteria" bajo los ojos avergonzada, y subio sus manos tratando de cubrirse la cara.

"Si algo te hace estar asi, estoy seguro que no es ninguna tonteria, anda dime  que acaso no soy tu mejor amigo" le dice mientras con su mano suavemente le levanta la barbilla para poder ver mejor su cara y sus ojos. Y la miro con ternura brillando en sus hermosos ojos chocolate demostrándole que estaba ahí para ella.

"lo que pasa es que ……no es tonto" 

"dime de todas maneras Serena"

"es que Darien ya no tiene tiempo para mi" dijo agachando nueva mente la cabeza

--- lo sabia ese pendejo  // alegrar a Serena // nota a mi mismo …… salir , encontrar, estrangular, ex mejor amigo---

"eso no es una tonteria Serena,  **ja si yo no paso cada segundo libre que tengo con Rita, no te quiero ni contar como me va"**

"en serio y no te aburres"

"como me voy a aburrir de ella, es la luz de mis ojos, mi vida siempre quiero verla y estar cerca de ella"

"entonces Darien no me quiere," la cabeza de Serena se hundio aun mas en sus brazos – se veia tan derrotada--

"no,  Serena no pienses eso, yo lo conozco y se que te quiere mas que a su propia visa, lo que pasa es que él es un poco tonto,-- ¿un poco? ---pero dime no has pensado en hacer nada,?"  pregunto Andrew intrigado, la cabeza de Serena se levanto y una sonrisa aparecio en sus cara,  la depresion fuera de su cabeza como por encanto, 

"Andrew tu me ayudarias" --------hooooooooo su voz sonaba tan llena de esperanza---- 

"iria al fin del mundo, con tal de verte feliz hermanita,  asi que dime--- pregunte curioso, que podria pensar un alma tan inocente como  mi pequeña hermanita----- de que se trata"

una sonrisa maquiavelica cruzo por su cara y en murmullos le relato su plan, Andrew sonrio y sus ojos brillaron con malicia, ------Sip definitivamente valia la pena ver eso ----

"estas seguro de que no le importara a Rita"

"claro que no a ella le encatara"

jajajajajjajajaj

        El plan: OJO POR OJO… estaba en marcha

******

dos semanas después……

Ese dia Darien no tenia, ninguna 'salida' con sus amigas  y decidio ir al crown a visitar a Andrew últimamente tampoco habia tenido tiempo para el, se puso su saco verde (guac)  y camino rumbo al crown.

Se paro en seco, la alegre risa de Serena, contagiaba a un grupo de chicos, que la rodeaban al parecer encantados, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, observandola, con su pecho oprimido –por que—

Los chicos al parecer de la edad de Serena o un poco mas grandes se levantaron, y salieron ,  fue cuando Darien decidio hacer su entrada, se acerco lentamente a la mesa a donde ahora estaba sola Serena, pero esta no parecio notar su presencia y se levanto corriendo y riendo  al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

"Andrew, lo LOGRE lo LOGRE" se tiro a sus brazos y senti la subita necesidad de matar a mi mejor amigo.

" hum hum " llame su atención, aunque ella seguia con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Andrew, 

Su cara se ilumino y volteando de un lado a otro como asegurandose que nadie la viera, se acerco a mi

"hola mi amor como estas," me dio un MUY casto beso en la mejilla, y se alejo para seguir platicando con Andrew, ----¿me estan ignorando?, parecian bastante sumidos en su platica y yo me senti fuera de lugar, gracias al cielo llego Rita ahora si, Andrew ignoraria a MI Serena, 

"hum, hum" hizo notar su presencia, pero Andrew continuo hablando con Serena, --- que le pasa, deja a MI Serena en paz---

pero a Rita no le gustaba que la ignoraran y

"ANDREW ANDERSON" --- ho esto capto la atención de  mi próximamente ex mejor amigo inmediatamente.---

"si mi amor"

"no me ignores ya estoy harta de que últimamente solo te la pases con Serena y que ya solo te vea de vez en cuando, quiero, no te exijo que vengas ahora conmigo ya" la cara de Rita lucia roja de furia

"Rita, yo solo estoy ayudando a Serena con el  _concurso, asi que deja de molestarme, pasamos bastante tiempo juntos y sabes yo tambien tengo que salir con mis amigos, no estar  condenado a nada mas ver tu cara todo el tiempo"_

 Rita se acerco peligrosamente a Andrew y le propino senda cachetada que lo mando volando hasta el mostrador

"eres un idiota, y no se te ocurra llamarme, por  que hemos terminado" con estas ultimas palabras se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se marcho.

la cara de Serena mostraba una expresión culpable cuando con ojos brillantes  se volteo a Andrew

"dios, yo no quiero causarte problemas con Rita, deberias ir detrás de ella, y si quieres --- bajo su tono de voz—ya no tienes por que ayudarme" su cara no se podia ver por las sombras que su pelo proyectaba, y ella solo volteaba a ver a sus manos con las cuales  jugaba nerviosamente-

"Serena – la voz de Andrew sono dulce /// aarggg muy dulce para mi gusto///—no te preocupes, esto es una pelea sin sentido ya veras como todo se resuelve sabes?, _Rita tiene que entender que  no todo mi tiempo libre es para ella que tambien tengo que ver a otras gentes, y aparte ella sabe, que tu eres mi amiga y que TU sabes que ella es mi novia"_

----  pedrada, auch, me senti culpable ninguna de mis amigas sabia que yo tenia novia, bueno a todo esto, por que tiene que ser MI Serena a  la que ves---    ……..Darien

" que"

"verdad, Darien que tengo razon --- ha, asi que, ahora ya no me ignoran / pero que podia decir no me gusta que Andrew pase tanto tiempo con ella, desde cuando tanta amistad---- claro, Serena – las palabras se atragantaban en mi garganta--- él tiene razon y Rita se dara cuenta, --- ja ahora es mi oportunidad de alejarlos--- por que no vamos al cine" le pregunte como para alegrarla. // ho si, soy un genio//

Su cara se contorsiono

"yo…. --- volteo a ver a Andrew y este, asintio--- como tu y yo nunca salimos los jueves, quede con Andrew de iríamos a las nieves" --- dios ¿podria tener mas deseos de matar a mi 'mejor amigo'?

"voy con ustedes" –no me doy  por vencido tan fácilmente

"ho no, no te molestes contesto rapidamente Serena, estaremos hablando del concurso y no te haremos caso, asi que mejor no vayas, --- y luego encogiendose de hombros agrego--- es por tu bien para que no te burras, mi amorcito" me dio OTRO casto beso en la mejilla y con esto salieron los dos juntos platicando e ignorandome, sin darme cuenta yo hace mas de 5 minutos que Lizi (la hermana menor de Andrew) lo habia remplazado, y yo seguia a hi, parado en medio del crown.

***

--- quien lo hubiera pensado/ una sonrisa aparecio en su bella cara / soy una excelente actriz / espero que Andrew me perdone la cachetada/ pero por dios que vale la pena ver la cara de Darien.-- Caminaba rumbo a las nieves para reunirme con mi gran amor  a celebrar el éxito de la primera fase del plan:  "ojo por ojo…."

Para cuando ellos llegaron yo ya les tenia su asiento y nieves pedidos.

"y como les fue" sonrei mientras me levantaba a besar, espectacularmente a mi novio

"muy bien deverias de haber visto la cara de Darien cuando te fuiste" Serena agacho la cabeza avergonzada, no estaba

acostumbrada a besos pasionales entre parejas /// pero que clase de relacion tenia con ese estupido, si ya tienen mas de dos años de novios///

" haaa  por cierto, me debes una --- una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en la preciosa cara de mi  Andrew---- por que tenias que cachetearme" oppppsssss sus ojos brillaron, lentamente me separe de él, pero él lenta y amenazadoramente se acerco mas ami 

---- a correr // y como lo pense lo hize---

"ven aquí novia sadica ya veras cuando te atrape" sonreia  Andrew al correr detrás de su novia

"jajajajaj nunca lo lograras, soy mejor que tu" y corri mas

---- se ven tan bien juntos, tan contentos, tan romanticos // los ojos soñadores de Serena veian a la pareja con envidia // por que no puedo yo tener una relaciona asi con Darien----

***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. LA CITA PERFECTA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Darien llego por mi, como siempre puntual y muy guapo, nada mas abrir la puerta sentia que me derretia mi corazon latio a mil por hora y mis piernas se debilitaron, justo cuando creia que ya lo habia superado lo vi a los ojos, Dios  me puedo hundir en esos pozos azules, tan hermosos y tiernos, me senti desmayar ---controlate Serena controlate----// grite deseperadamente dentro de mi tratando de mantener en linea mi cuerpo traidor que se rendia con solo verlo… y lo logre // puse cara como de /asi ya llegaste que bueno/ y debo de decir que su cara lucia sorprendida y preocupada?

Ya que siempre que llega, me la paso babeando sobre su galanura por lo menos media hora. Le dedique la mas brillante  de mis sonrisas.

"nos vamos"

"por supuesto, mi amor vamonos" me miraba intensamente como queriendo descubrir que habia cambiado, --perfecto, y yo que habia pensado en dejar el plan ya pasaban dos semanas y Darien aun no notaba nada, pero parece que después de lo de ayer ya esta notando los cambios---

"sabes Amy,  y las demas, vamos ir mañana de compras a Kioto, pasaremos el dia alla y regresaremos en la noche" durante todo el camino me la pase haciendole platica sobre la ocupada agenda que manejo con mis amigas y amigos que el NO conocia y de  lo agradecida que estaba de que el me diera tanto tiempo.---- jajajaja---para disfrutar mi juventud.

***

"en serio, el miércoles tambien --- le pregunte al notar que todos los demas dias ya los tenia ocupados --- por que si no podriamos hacer algo" // susurre suavemente, sugeriendole una esplendida velada solos ella y yo, a la mejor le parecia raro ya que nunca invitaba a salir otro dia que no fuera el viernes, en nuestra cita semanal pero estoy seguro que le encantara la idea//---ella siempre quiere verme----una tonta sonrisa aparecio en mi cara al imaginarme a MI Serena, aventandose a mis brazos gritando SI  SI  SI.-----

"lo siento no puedo --- me quede en shock ---es que quede con Mark de que iriamos al cine" dijo Serena débilmente

la debil voz de Serena, lo bajo de su nube, arrojandole fuertemente contra el piso // que???????? prefiere salir con otro que conmigo//

"quien es Mark" pregunto Darien su quijada  fuertemente apretada y sus nudillos blancos ante el esfuerzo de mantenerse impasible y tratando  de no sonar celoso --- pero-quien-es-ese-Mark----

"hu --- serana lo miro con los ojos llenos de inocencia---- un amigo" dijo y siguió platicando dando por terminado el tema

---- me vas a preguntar quien es, pero con que derecho si tu nunca me quieres decir nada de tus 'amigas' //   serena sonreia dulcemente sabia que él queria saber quien era Mark, lo sabia por que ella habia sentido la misma necesidad de saber, y él no le  decia nada de sus amigas //

"haaaaaaaaa" dijo pero no se quedo satisfecho, ella siguió hablando  ahora mas alegremente

---arrrrgggggg por que está, tan contenta, la verdad es que desde hace tres semanas esta mas contenta, ya no me cela, será que ya acepto que no puedo estar todo el tiempo con ella  // pero estoy contento de que ya lo aceptara? // maldición y por que tiene que ser tan amiga de Andrew y por que tiene que salir con amigos, ¿es que no tiene amigAs suficientes?---

"te peleaste con tus amigas Sere"

"por que lo dices,…. ---me miro con sus grandes ojos llenos de inocencia y sonrio ligeramente ---Claro que no .. ya no tengo tanto tiempo, pero aun salgo con ellas, lo que me recuerda que Andrew esta sentido contigo por que ya no lo visitas" hablo reprochando dulcemente.

------ hummmmmmmm y adivina si lo seguire visitando-----penso con sarcasmo  Darien empezaba a sentirse incomodo de que Serena ya no lo celara tanto y de su GRANDIOSA amistad con Andrew asi como su nueva amistad con es que?.........  Mark.     / y sin embargo ella lucia tan feliz.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

acabe

lo siento en verdad que queria que este fuera un one-shot, pero queria saber si les gusta y si quieren que lo continue, esta no es una historia larga, solo va a tener cuando mucho uno o dos capitulos mas, (ya los tengo todos planificados)

manden review

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, 

O manden su e-mail a hatamihime@hotmail.com


	2. OJO POR OJO 2

OJO POR OJO

**********************

Hola todos muchisimas gracias por sus magnificos review

****

Kaoru Himura: si hay que hacerlo sufrir, por cierto eres de España, por lo del nombre de Darien.

****

Any: si gracias a dios este es el penultimo capitulo, espero que te guste como termina.

****

Angelica: verdad que si? cuando lo de Seiya el no estaba asi que no sintio nada aaaaaaarrrrgg que coraje.

****

Carolina : oooppppss me tarde (culpen todos a M.W.).

****

Lierba: claro, sabes no pienso dejar nada a medias .. o dios ya me comprotmeti.

****

Kaily el angel diabolico: pues si de repente, aveces (jajajaja) pero de todas maneras es lindo.

****

Mer: ya no mas dudas, es el capitulo final, (eso pense cuando inicie hace 3 hrs)

****

Hasi-chan: gracias y ya esta terminado a peticion popular.(eso pense cuando inicie hace 3 rs)

****

Selene: ops perdon por confundirte, la disculpa va en otro fic, pero este va a salir primero asi que PERDON.

****

Natsuki: lo mismo me dice mi mamá, cuando le digo paros, por llegar tarde. (humm este ...se nos poncho la llanta y en lo que nos la cambiaban se hizieron las 5 de la mañana = O ).

****

Irem: y todavia lo va a estar mas en este capitulo.

****

Soy yo: QUIEN???....... bueno gracias

****

Andrea: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, por tu mail, y claro que va a saber lo que se siente.

************************

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"por que lo dices,…. ---me miro con sus grandes ojos llenos de inocencia y sonrio ligeramente ---Claro que no .. ya no tengo tanto tiempo, pero aun salgo con ellas, lo que me recuerda que Andrew esta sentido contigo por que ya no lo visitas" hablo reprochando dulcemente.

------ hummmmmmmm y adivina si lo seguire visitando-----penso con sarcasmo Darien empezaba a sentirse incomodo de que Serena ya no lo celara tanto y de su GRANDIOSA amistad con Andrew asi como su nueva amistad con es que?......... Mark. / y sin embargo ella lucia tan feliz.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Darien y sus amigas .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

como MIP* esta era la guardia mas pesada que habia tenido, estaba rotando por medicina interna y en el transcurso de la noche, le hablaron por que: una señora de 82a no podia dormir, la enfermera le dijo que una paciente tenia dolor abdominal severo y al bajarlo a ver descubrio que el MIP de cirugia era el encargado de ese paciente, de todas maneras lo revizo ( ya que) tres pacientes cayeron en paro cardiorrespiratorio, de los cuales, dos sobrevivieron sin complicaciones y el tercero, quedo bastante delicado.

y hooooooooooooooooo adivinen quien le tenia que dar la noticia a los familiares, y todavia hacer notas, indicaciones, el reporte de guardiay 10 ingresos para el solito.

pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor del caso, es que no habia dejado de pensar en Serena, incluso la gravedad del tercer paciente, lo perturbo menos de lo habitual, mientras que siempre se la pasaba dias, preguntandose que podria hacer para mejorarlos , ahora se encontro preguntandose. 

----- donde estara Serena-----

en su mente se conjuro por arte de magia la cara sonriente de Su Serena, su calidez su amor, 

----dios cuanto deseo estar con ella en este momento, abrazarla, besarla, -------

A las 5pm despues de una guardia de 32hrs super pesada sin mas de 15 minutos de sueño, se encontraba, pasando visita --- si termino y me voy a mi casa, a mi cama----

"muy bien dr. Chiba, platiqueme de este nuevo paciente"

Darien suspiro cansado, tuvo que aprenderse los casos de 10 pacientes nuevos,

"paciente, femenina de 57 años de edad la cual fue traida por sus familiares por presenta......"

muy cansadamente le dio el informe a su medico encargado.

"hummmm--- el Dr, Valerio, prominente medico internista, lovbvolteo a ver de manera casi paternal ---- Dr, Chiba le sugiero que se retire, deje a la Dra. Jimenez que termine por usted"

******

Caminado pesadamente por los atestados pasillos del hospital rumbo a la salida, ----- nada se interpondra entre mi cama y yo jajajajajaja -----risas histericas----

"Darien, esperame, nos vamos juntos" la radiantemente fresca Madison lo detuvo.

Darien la miro enviadia brillando en sus hermosos ojos azules.

"vaya te ves de la chin..... jajajaja deverias de aprender a mi mirame acabo de salir de guardia igual que tu, y fresca como una lechuga"

si las miradas pudieran matar....... Darien se limito a asentir, si, como ella estuvo en pediatria, (en donde durante toda la noche los niños durmieron como angelitos, ninguno quiso venir al mundo, y las mamas no los trajeron por resfriados a las 4am,) durmio toda la noche y todavia se burlaba de el, hoooooooo no hay justicia en este mundo.

"vamos Darien animate, te invito al cine que dices" le dirigio su mas brillante sonrisa.

"lo siento, Madison estoy realmente cansado y ----Madison lo miro en shock, el nunca se le habia negado no a ella,, aunque tenia que admitir que ultimamente, el se habia negado a salir con susana y martha y carolina, pero a ella, nunca la habia despreciado, algo raro esta pasando aqui ------ prefiero ir a dormir"

"ho Darien ---oculto su shock con un puchero ---- pero si......"

"nada de peros, nos vemos mañana" se dio la media vuelta y se alejo

"lo prometiste" grito ella

"que ? "--- Darien se detuvo confundido

"prometiste ayudarme con el concurso que ya no te acuerdas, el de biologia y bioquimica"

"maldicion ---- dijo entre dientes / alla van mis horas de sueño/--- vamos a mi departamento y ahi terminares los temas que faltan"

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii --- grito bastante emocionada Madison, / SU departamento,/ aunque salian mucho, nunca habia estado en el, // eso debe de significar algo---- si, que quiere dormir ----quiza conmigo -- una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en sus artificialmente rojos labios ---// lo dudo mucho // ja por que no --- enfrentalo niña, desde hace meses te insinuas aqui, alla y nada --- humm tu crees que sea guy // ?????????????????? // aunque lo fuera, por mi volvera al buen camino jajajajajajaj //// o dios /////.

*******

"Madison..... ----- la voz de Darien sonaba impaciente // que se cree que tiempo todo el tiempo del mundo --- solia tenerlo -- si pero // pero que? /// Serena /// que? que con ella // no yo solo digo Serena // pues Serena.

"hey a donde fuiste" --- Madison movia una mano en su cara, 

"que"

"hay asi nunca voy a ganarle al idiota de Mark" suspiro ella

Mark, MIP al igual que ellos, pero de cirugia.

"el ha estado estudiando muy duro y ayudando a una niña con el concurso"

Darien levanto la cabeza, el Mark de Serena sera el mismo, ----noooooooo--- // Andrew no lo conoce, no tiene por que conocerlo Serena -- ademas que haria Serena en un concurso de Bioquimica y biologia---- 

flashback...................."ho no, no te molestes contesto rapidamente Serena, estaremos hablando del concurso y no te haremos caso, asi que mejor no vayas, ---

Darien movio vigorosamente su cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente --- no, de seguro Serena se refiere a algun concurso de talento o belleza // ja con sus calificaciones de seguro ni la dejarian participar ---

entonces por que seguia sin sentirse agusto..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. CROWN ANDREW .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena se reclino sobre el mostrador, desesperada

"ya deberia estar aqui"

"calmate, todavia faltan 30 minutos para las 6 y....... Andrew la miro sospechosamente

de cuando aca tu llegas temprano a las citas, no te estara interasando Mark o si?" ahora la miro acusadoramente.

"claro que no, es solo un amigo, pero es que me aburri en mi casa, ya mañana es el concurso y prometi que no estudiaria nada desde las 12 de la noche de ayer, pero estoy aburrida"

Andrew se rio con esa fantastica sonrisa suya

" lo de siempre entonces"

"tu si me conoces Andrew oniisan" sonrio Serena a la espalda de Andrew que ya se dirigia a prepararle su deliciosa malteada de zarzamora con chocolate"

" haaa y Andrew .... solo por si me da hambre una torta de carnitas con aguacate y crema"

ajajajajajajjajaj la risa de Andrew hizo eco por todo el lugar.

**********

" ya no vamos a avanzar mas, sera mejor que tomes un descanso, y ya no estudies nada hasta el concurso"

"creees que pueda ganar"

"no tengo la menor duda, salgamos de aqui, tengo ganas de ir a pasear me acompañas"

ella sonrio con deleite, y el se puso su saco verde, rumbo al crown, nunca lo admitiria ni ante si mismo ni ante nadie, pero iba con la secreta esperanza de tan siquiera ver de lejos a SU cabeza de chorlito.

*******

Madison lucia feliz, al menos algo volvia la normalidad ella y Darien paseando, entraron a un extraño establecimiento en donde una 'niña' rubia con bombones como peinado parecia estar comiendo y atendiendo al mismo tiempo (puesto que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador,) 

se encaminaron derecho a ella.

Darien se tenso ---tanta confiaza se tienen que ya la deja estar del otro lado, nunca me dejo a mi y yo soy su mejor amigo---

avanzaron lentamente --- ahora, dime Serena --- pensaba maliciosamente Darien avanzando junto a Madison --- no vas a sentir celos// que desde cuando quieres que Serena se ponga celosa, pense que querias que te dejara de celar /// claro que si // entonces // entonces que (muy inocentemente) /// argggggg no tienes remedio.

"hola Serena"-- saludo casualmente Darien

"Hola Darien...........

--la voz de Serena sonaba normal, --//es que no pensaba ponerse celosa// se reclino sobre el mostrador hasta quedar frente a frente con el, su cara a solo escasos milemetros, la cara de Darien se puso roja, podia sentir el calor recorrerlo, se inclino mas hacia ella, podia sentir su aliento calido, muak.

----- que fue eso----

.......siempre es un placer verte"

dijo Serena despues de haberlo besado inocentemente en la mejilla

"no me piensas presentar" la voz de Madison sonaba enojada, ja se encontraba encabronada como se atrevia Darien a ignorarla, por una simple mesera.

Darien se quedo en blanco, con una palidez, que hablaba muy mal de su salud,-----maldicion por que no pense en eso, nunca le dije a Madison que tenia novia, que pena.

"Serena, ella es madison"

"mucho gusto" ambas se dieron la mano muy friamente.

"Madison ella es.. es.. " Darien no parecia capaz de terminar la frase -- novia/NOVIA -- a la que amo y adoro--

"Serena" termino la propia Serena friamente 

Darien la miro, sorprendido, no habia dicho --- Serena SU NOVIA , sino solo Serena---- que pasa aqui,

"hola Darien hola Madison" saludo alegremente Andrew al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba por detras de Serena para ve lo que ella estaba escribiendo, por detras del mostrador, y sonrio dirigiendose a Darien

" y como has estado, ya tenias mucho tiempo sin venir, me tenias abandonado amigo"

Darien se podia sentir a punto de explotar, aqui estaba él, y ahora lo podia admitir libremente, tratando de darle celos a Serena y ahi estaba ella, tan tranquilamente sentada al lado de su mejor amigo.

"Serena te esta quedando precioso" dijo Andrew con tono dulce al tiempo que se acecaba mas a ella como para ver mejor.

"que es" pregunto Darien ignorando totalmente a Madison que trataba de llamar su atencion

"un dibujo" dijo Serena pero no dio mas explicaciones

Darien se estaba cansando de que lo ignoraran y Madison de que su Darien le prestara tanta atencion a esa niña.

"Darien, ya tengo que ir a mi casa acompañame no" murmuro melosamente al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de su brazo,

si Darien hubiera visto la cara de Serena se hubiera sentido feliz, una palidez mortal la cubrio y sus ojos se oscurecion con odio.

Serena se levanto " sabes Andrew me falta un color me ayudas a buscarlo en el cajon del cuarto de atras" sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente pero su voz no flaqueo ni por un segundo y Darien que estaba ocupado tratando de deshacerse de Madison, solo noto cuando su mejor amigo y su novia se dirijian juntos al cuarto de atras.

por fin se deshizo de ella.

la curiosidad saco lo mejor de el y hecho un vistazo al dibujo en el que se encontraba trabajando Serena por detras del mostrador, se quedo helado y planeo una y mil muertes para su amigo Andrew, ahi en un papel se encontraba perfectamente reconocible la cara de Andrew, destacando sus mejores cualidades, su corazon se paro y sus pulmones se negaron a seguir trabajando, ---durante mucho tiempo le gusto Andrew /sera posible que todavia le guste// no seas tonto ella te ama// parece que ya no, un profundo pozo negro parecia tragarlo, pero su dignidad lo rescato, --- los enfrentare y si algo hay tendran que admitirlo---

***********

"vamos Serena, no llores por favor, calmate" los ruegos de Andrew caian a oidos sordos, ella se negaba a escuchar.

"es que no lo entiendes Andrew, ni siquiera pudo presentarme como su novia, estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera sabe que él tiene novia, es que esta ciego que no ve que la muy zorra se muera por él, me lo va a quitar Andrew me lo va a quitar"

Andrew no sabia que hacer, Serena se habia derrumbado nada mas entrar al dichoso cuarto, viniendose abajo su elaborada careta de felicidad.

"lo odio, lo odio" repetia mecanicamente

"Serena el te ama" Andrew se encontraba realmente asustado nunca la habia visto asi

"a, si entonces por que sale con ella y no conmigo, para que la trae a donde sabe que voy a estar, solo para darme celos -- grito-- y todavia se deja que lo abraze delante de mi, imaginate que hacen a solas"

"calmate ya" grito Andrew perdiendo la cabeza, "recuerda Serena el que se enoja pierde, 

anda --- siguio mas dulcemente, ----- sonrie, nos estan esparando ver salir, no les des el gusto de verte derrotada.

"sabes Serena..... --- sonrio Andrew maliciosmente --- faltan dos minutos para las 6, ya es hora de que recordemos el por que este plan se llama, OJO POR OJO"

los ojos de Serena se iluminaron y una sonrisa traviesa aparecio en sus labios, la solo idea la animo.

********

Darien se encontraba, sentado delante del mostrador, con el ceño fruncido, cuando Andrew y Serena salieron no pudo evitar que su ceño se profundizara mas, Serena lucia feliz, con los ojos humedos?? una gran carcajada y el hecho de que serena rodara por el suelo de la risa le dijo el motivo de sus lagrimas.

se acerco facilmente ellos y se integro a su platica al parecer habian empezado a contar chistes bastantes subidos de tono, Serena se sabia algunos muy buenos, pero los de Andrew eran muy subidos de tono, Serena se inclino hacia Andrew de manera que quedo pegada a el, Darien vio rojo, no importaba que explicacion pudiera haber, lo iba a matar

"Andrew oniisan, ---dijo Serena entre risas---- no eres el mejor contador de chiste de la historia"

ONIISAN la ira de Darien desaparecio como por encanto, oniisan, lo quiere como a un hermano.

una luz intensa lo envolvio y la paz retorno a su cuerpo, --- como pude haber estado celoso de mi inocente princesa----

"hola Darien, hola Andrew, Hola Serena" 

en la puerta de la entrada se encontraba Mark, que se dirigio lentamente hacia Serena y la saludo con un beso en su mejilla y un galante beso en su mano

"como esta, el angel mas bello que el cielo ha dejado salir" termino con una sonrisa Mark

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

acabe

odio la manera en que trabaja mi mente, estaba segura de terminar en este capitulo pero la verdad, es que aunque ya lo tengo en esquema, cada vez aumente mas pero no se preocupen ahora el que sigue es el ultimo. 

review o manden e-mail a hatamihime@hotmail.com

short fic

Haruka crecio entre algodones, flores y vestidos rosas, por fin al ir a la universidad haria lo que siempre habia querido ...........................ser un hombre.

Michiru odiaba al cretino de Haruka, siempre persiguiendola, podria ser el chico mas popular, y guapo de la la escuela, pero desde muy chica Michiru supo que a ella le gustaban las mujeres, (pero y que era esto que sentia cada vez que ese cretino se le acercaba.)

diganme si cree que vale la pena hacer un fic con mas o menos el largo de VENGANZA


	3. OJO POR OJO 3

OJO POR OJO

***********************

Hola se que me tardado culpen todos a **Betty bop ** jeje no es cierto en relidad fue GRACIAS a ella que logre hacer el capitulo de la adivina **MIL GRACIAS **amiguita.

****

Andrea kou si lo se, mi madre estaria tan orgullosa de mi snif snif, (pero no lo esta debido a que no lo sabe y no lo sabe debido a que a ella no le gusta que pierda mi tiempo escribiendo fic jejejejejeje)

****

Camila Hola y aunque si termine aqui, el fic. como va a ser muy largo el capitulo, espero que no termine abruptamente. (jajajaja si que me tome mi tiempo) y si no termina aqui, como suele "suceder"

****

Afodita muchisimas gracias por tu animo, ja y ya vas a saber todo lo que va a pasar

****

Juli3ta sip ese es un gran problema, en toda la serie solo la ve como a una niña encantadora pero nada mas y ahora yo pretendo que la vea mas como mujer o al menos no como a una niña.

****

Catty-chan Hola siempre es un placer saludarte aunque sea con otro nombre y no te preocupes que ya lei tu review de la batlla, pero no se que capitulo vaya a salir antes (no se cual vaya a terminar primero) que padre que seas de otro pais yo soy de Mexico y aqui tambien le nombraron Darien en la serie y la verdad es que me enamore de ese nombre, le sienta muy bien, nos vemos y no dejes de mandar tus review aun con otro nombre.

****

Carry gracias me encanta que lean mis demas fic, y que bueno que te gustaron todos, tu fic tambien esta muy padre y del de Sakura ni se diga esta genial

****

Kai Kai opsssss perdon, no queria hacerlos esperar pero tuve un ligero bloqueo y algunas ocupaciones, pero no te preocupes generalmente actualizo todos mis fic juntos, espero que salgan nuevos capitulos de los tres, va a tardar para que veas terminada ** la batalla por el amor, **el fic** apenas si va iniciando, cuando se acaba el torneo acaba el PROLOGO**

Kamy yo tambien (haaa volteo a todos lados, pues si yo lo escribo) bueno me apurare

****

Kaoru Himura si es una zorra, pero bueno parece que aplazare el de haruka y michiru hasta que al menos acabe este y otro de mis fics, y la batalla ya pronto tendra un capitulo nuevo, y hey Catty-chan es tu paisana (si sabes lo que es un paisano no??????)

****

Naiko si la idea es, que se de cuenta de sus errores con el minimo sufrimiento (jajajajajajaj si como no )

****

Natsuki Hola que bueno que te gusten mis fic, y ahora aunque no tengo mucha respuesta por los secretos de Hotaru lo voy a seguir escribiendo, por que esa es mi primer historia y me encanta lo mas emocionante viene apenas, nos vemos y contesto para que halla mas comunicacion, y por agradecimiento principalmente

****

Neo cristal Serenety GRACIAS, estoy muy alagada de que lo consideres asi, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas.

****

Irem Muchas gracias, pero quiero terminar pronto para poder dedicarme a los fic largos que no he terminado ya que debido a este fic retrase las actualizaciones de los otros dos oopsss sorry, jejej y mas sorry pero yocreo que dentro de poco actualizare el fic de la batalla.

****

Alejandra muchas gracias y la verdad es que por mero y no lo publico de repente me llego la idea, (despues de enojarme por que shampoo marea hace que darien tenga a alguien misterioso en su departamento y no le dice a Serena) y dude en subirla, me alegro mucho de que sea al menos un poco original

****

Mer ops sorry me senti un poco regañada pero la verdad es que tienes razón y ya me voy a poner en serio a subir los capitulos de la batalla

****

Andrea Hola y gracias y en este capitulo el va a actuar un poco como Serena jajaja sera un poco divertido 

huy que digeron ya se acabo la historia después de tantos agradecimientos, pero no este capitulo va a ser muyyyyyyyy largo bueno ahora si a leer

************************

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"hola Darien, hola Andrew, Hola Serena" 

en la puerta de la entrada se encontraba Mark, que se dirigio lentamente hacia Serena y la saludo con un beso en su mejilla y un galante beso en su mano

"como esta, el angel mas bello que el cielo ha dejado salir" termino con una sonrisa Mark

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Andrew Crown -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Totalmente inclinado sobre ella debido a su estatura, se encontraba Mark, su hermoso pelo énroscado cayendole a hebras onduladas que no hacían mas que enmarcar su bella cara, sus enormes ojos, de un color verde profundo, que contrastaban divinamente con su piel tostada, la miraban fijamente, pareciera que para él no había ninguna otra persona ahi, si no solo ellos dos. haciendo un gran esfuerzo Serena logro no sonrojarse.

" haaa Hola Mark" contesto Serena sonriendo tímidamente. ----- dime Darien como quieres que te presente, aunque parece que ya se conocen---- una sonrisa maliciosa ilumino su cara.

"hola Mark" por fin hablo Darien al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Serena, con los puño apretados y con la clara intención de abrazarla, ella sin embargo muy casualmente (jajajajajja) se alejo y se acerco un poco mas a Mark.

----- que demonios le pasa, por que aleja de mi y asía ese cretino-----

"MARK 

----grito Serena fingiéndose enojada, y parandose de puntitas sobre sus diminutos pies hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara ---- parecia un gatito desafiando a bull-dog

que horas son estas de llegar, quedamos de ir a la pelicula de las 6:15 y ya son las 6:05, así que vamonos, tenia la intención de presentarte, pero ya no tenemos tiempo y ademas parece que ya conoces a Darien, y a Andrew ya lo conocias asi que di Adios y vamonos," 

Serena y Mark corrian hacia la salida (en realidad mark era arrastrado por Serena, y lucia en su cara una expresión de resignación)

"nos vemos luego" alcanzo a decir Mark a Darien y a Andrew con su voz profunda

"Serena ----- Grito Darien so voz sonaba extraña por el esfuerzo de esconder su furia, ----- dime Serena, no me vas a presentar" hablo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ellos

Serena se paro en seco, pero no volteo su cuerpo, solo su cabeza giro suavemente por sobre sus hombros y volteando a ver a Darien con inocencia, dijo con dulzura al mismo tiempo que su miraba se posaba en la de Darien. 

"perdoname, por favor, --- inclino su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente a manera de disculpa--//vaya, vaya, vaya, Darien asi que quieres que te presente, muy bien lo haré/// una sonrisa que paso desapercibida para Darien y Mark cruzo sus labios y Andrew al verla, no pudo mas que sonreir también -----Darien el es Mark, ---su voz destilaba dulzura, y Mark él es ....... hum ---frunció el ceño como una niña tratando de resolver su tarea de matemáticas, o como si estuviera concentrada o con alguna duda, pero contesto rápido, sin darle tiempo a Darien de que respondiera por ella-------- él es...... Darien"

Palidecio --- y solo sus ojos mostraron la furia que lo consumia, el fuego dorado daba mas brillo a sus hermosos ojos azules dándoles una claridad aterradora, avanzo lentamente hacia ellos en su cara claramente se leía al furia.

/dios -- los ojos de Andrew mostraban preocupación, nunca había visto a su amigo de esa manera, estaba a punto de perder el control--- su mano voló hasta posarse gentilmente en el hombreo de Darien, este volteo su cabeza, 

---por favor / le pidió Andrew con la mira/ contrólate---

lentamente su furia se apago y en sus ojos ahora solo se podia leer el dolor.

-----como, por que lo haces Serena, es que acaso no quieres que, 'ese' sepa que tienes novio, por que me niegas---- su corazon se partio en mil pedazos y sus piernas no le respondieron hubiera querido correr hacia ellos y decirle a Mark que Serena era suya y que nadie, NADIE nunca podria salir con ella, que solo a él le estaba permitido disfrutar de su risa contagiosa, de su bella cara, de alegria permanente, de su belleza absoluta. Mark ya deberia de saber que ella era su novia --- queeee----un pensamiento choco en su cabeza /// Mark ni siquiera sabia que el tenia novia--- nunca la mencione en el hospital,--- por que nunca habia hablado de ella a sus compañeros //// por que te avergüenzas de ella --- claro que no//// ho entonces gran genio, por que?? responde---humm......//// no tiene caso, el problema es que ahora como le hago.

"y ahora vamonos por que ya se nos hizo muy tarde, adios Andrew oniisan, adios Darien" termino diciendo mi ángel mientras se marchaba apurada por la puerta jalando tras de si a un divertido Mark. solo segundos habian pasado pero el los sintio como una eternidad.

***

"tierra a Darien" decia Andrew al mismo tiempo que movia una mano frente a su cara

"hey amigo que te pasa,?" pregunto fingiendo ignorancia

La cara de Darien era el reflejo puro de la confusión e idiotez, miro como automata hacia la puerta por donde habia salido su ángel y después hacia Andrew solo para segundos despues volver su cabeza hacia la dirección en que Serena se había ido,

***

Las puertas del crown se abrían y cerraban y Andrew no dejaba de ver a su mejor amigo, parado ahi en medio (igual que el otro dia) con cara de aturdimiento, lentamente Andrew se giro sobre sus talones y con lentitud se dirigió a seguir atendiendo a sus clientes, por mas de una hora vio entrar y salir clientes atendió a varias personas hambrientas, les cambio fichas de video juegos a los niños y de vez en cuando dirigía miradas furtivas a Darien que seguia ahi de pie sumido en sus pensamientos. 

Andrew se sorprendió del maravilloso despliegue de emociones que mostró la cara de su amigo --- y el que siempre es tan calmado tan frio---nunca le habia visto una emocion pintada en su rostro/ y ya tenia varios años conociéndolo-

-- de estar en estado de idiotez paso a la confusión de la confusión, paso al asombro del asombro paso al enojo, del enojo paso a la resignación y de la resignación a algo que Andrew no pudo definir muy bien pero parecia como si planeara algo, lo oia murmurar cosas a si mismo como analizando pros y contras. 

por fin con una expresión brillante, su figura (que despues de una hora parecía que era solo un estatua adornando el crown) se animo, en los ojos una chispa maliciosa y sin decir nada a nadie, moviendose decididamente salio del crown. 

---- a donde ira, haaaaaaaaa /suspiro para si mismo // solo espero que no haga ninguna tontería----- pensó Andrew volviendo a su trabajo detrás del mostrador----

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.Serena y sus amigos .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

"jajajajajajajajajjajajaja" la cantarina risa de Serena atrajo la atencion de varios transeúntes, acababa de salir del cine y camina al lado de Mark, rumbo a la feria de la ciudad en donde pretendia relajarse, para estar lista para el examen de mañana.

el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte desprendiendo calidos rayos de tonalidades de rosa a naranjas hasta amarillos, algunos hombres voltearon a ver a la dueña de tan particular risa y y varios de ellos no la pudieron despegar, ahi recortada al ocaso se distinguía la figura de una niña, no, no una niña sino una mujer, con sus caderas redondeadas y sus pechos llenos, sus labios plenos y sus ojos con ligero maquillaje.

un hombre que camina a la orilla de la acera volteaba descaradamente para admirar al encanto de mujer que se le revelo, sin embargo haaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, un magníficamente duro poste de concreto (de esos que dicen CFE) se le atravesó . ---chipote ----bella----chipote ---bella-------chipote -----bella ----chipote ----bella----chipote ------bella .......el hematoma se elevaba por mas de 3cm, la cara del tipo mostraba alegría y dolor intermitentemente, sin embargo.....-----bueno al menos valio la pena ---pensó resignadamente el individuo ---al menos vi a una diosa el dia de hoy.--- y asi, se alejo dando de tumbos, al no haber recobrado todavia el equilibrio, ante las risas de la autora y de todos los de la calle que alcanzaron a ver al pobre tipo.

Apostada en una esquina fuera del cine, una oscura figura, esperaba pacientemente, se encontraba enfundada en una gabardina negra y un sombrero de aquellos que usaba dikc tracy en sus tiempos, su estatura revelaba, a un hombre ya que no muchas mujeres alcanzan el 1.86m. (N/A jejeje eso mide mi novio =) el ancho de los hombros apoyaba esta teoría a cualquier observador ocioso que lo hubiera notado, este mismo observador si existiera hubiera notado también que a pesar de parecer tranquilo, la alta figura se encontraba de lo mas nerviosa, ya que sus manos en puños se encontraba hundidas en lo mas profundo de los bolsos de su pantalón denotando una gran tensión y sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta de salida del cine.

por fin después de lo que debió de ser una eternidad, para el, (puesto que ya dedujimos que es un el) las puertas se abrieron y una multitud salio, niños y ancianos, parejas de 40's y mas jovenes y mas viejas salio, y despacio muy despacio, y sin que nadie lo notara (ni siquiera nuestro supuesto observador ocioso ) nuestra misteriosa figura siguio a una pareja de jovenes, la joven era una bella chica de cabellos largos y rubios que brillaban bajo los rayos que generosamente el sol del ocaso le brindaba, su pelo atado hacia atras en forma de dos bombones se rebelaba en ligeros rizos que rodeaban su cara, de enormes ojos azules y respingada nariz, su cuerpo se hallaba envuelto en una abrigo ligero, que revelaba su exquisita figura.

"jajajajajajajaj" se oyó a lo lejos.

y el corazon de Darien se paralizo y su mente se quedo en blanco, ----hummm----volteo hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que no era el unico encantado con la risa de serena.

------arggg, maldición, es que no tienen a nadie mas a quien mirar---- la figura de un tipo que se estrello contra un poste por miron, le provoco sentimientos asesinos a su médicamente humanitaria persona ---hump ---eso y mas se merece por miron.

--y que es lo que le ven, si esta linda // hey yo la amo profundamente // pero es una niña //jaja de veras es una niña ---lo tentó su mente burlón ---//por supuesto --penso al mismo tiempo que la veia--- ve sus hermosos ojos // su angelicales labios // su tierno cuerpo // jaja tierno desde hace cuento tiempo que no la miras bien, Darien amigo mio // heee Darien volteo y recortada contra el sol del ocaso la figura de Serena surgía esplendida, y Darien se dio cuenta de que, lo que veian todos era a una mujer de divino cuerpo.

y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que su novia ya no era una niña, y siguio fijandose y su figura capturo su mente haciendo cosas que nunca le habia hecho, que nunca habia asociado a Serena, e hizo cosas con su cuerpo tambien, y ambos su cuerpo y su mente empezaron a trabajar juntos imaginandose sus manos recorriendola. 

sacudio su cabeza fuertemente --- pero que estoy pensando es una niña //y tu eres un idiota //que // ella tiene 18 a. y las mujeres maduran mas rapido que los hombres, ella ya no es una niña //si pero... pero yo nunca me atrevería a.....a..... ----imagenes de Serena en su cama lo invadieron -- y su cara adquirio un divertido rosado // hey y quien dijo nada de eso tu eres el pervertido, primero hay si es una niña y ahora esto, pervertido--le grito su mente--, yo solo digo que ya chole con los castos besitos en los labios, "tienes razon" dijo Darien en voz alta y en un tono tan serio que varias personas lo voltearon a ver como si estuviera loco.

***

"anda Mark si vamos a que nos lean el futuro, ahi en el parque se pone una adivina vamos siii??" pregunto Serena poniendo al mismo tiempo ojos llorosos y labios de puchero

Mark suspiro resignado y hacia la adivina se dirigieron.

En el centro del parque, una mujer velada de pies a cabeza con telas que iban desde los mas gruesos hasta los velos mas ligeros y transparentes, se sentaba, en medio de una carpa abierta a la mitad, el interior de la carpa estaba oscuro y solo brillaba la bola de cristal suspendida como por arte de magia en el centro (si como no, eran unos hilos bien invisible jejej sonrio la adivina)

Darien se escabullo por entre los arbustos, para situarse mas de cerca, un olor nauseabundo lo hizo volver la cabeza, a un lado se encontraba un basurero, ---ha -- suspiró -- ya que--- se posiciono dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que dijera la adivina.

Los jovenes se acercaron a ella, pero en ese momento una sombra atras de los arbustos le dijo a la adivina que alguien los seguia, y volteo a verlo y su corazon se paro, ahi, a unos metros de ella se encontraba el hombre mas apuesto que habia visto en toda su vida.

---ha a ver si la adivina me dice que esta haciendo Darien en este instante--- jeje penso Serena mientras se acercaban.

pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle, por que la divina se levanto de inmediato como impelida por un resorte ocasionando que sus velos se recorrieran y revelaran a una decrepita mujer, como de chorrocientos años de edad con los ojos hundidos y las manos huesudas, que corrio atravez de ellos gritando "mi amor, mi amor no te vayas" al mismo tiempo que extendia las manos hacia adelante.

--- la cara de horror de Darien salio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo,--- y en su intento por esquivar a la decrepita viejecita, se tiro a un lado.

puuuuuuffff, tuuuummmmbbb, splaaaaaaaassssshhhhhhh,

pegajosidades, cosas sin forma, y litros y litros de malolencias, le dieron la bienvenida el alto cuerpo de Darien Chiba.

este se levanto inmediatamente y se empezó a deshacer de todo lo pegado a su gabardina, pero hoooooooooooo, el destino le tenia cosas peores preparadas, sin darse cuenta la viejecita volvio al ataque.

la curiosidad saco lo mejor de Serena y arrastro a Mark hacia el alboroto que armo la viejecita, se acercaron lentamente...

a Darien solo lo salvaron sus reflejos, y la viejecita fallo su ataque famosos del beso, dejando tras de si, y en la narices de Darien una estela inmunda, --- arrrhhhhhh hasta la basura huele mejor,--- Darien se torcio en arcadas, apunto de vomitar, pero la viejecita se lanzaba de nuevo y le sonria, enseñando sus rancios dientes. 

Darien podia y debia evitarla, se preparaba para voltarse, y alejarse corriendo en la direccion opuesta a la viejecita, de reojo miro para ver que nada le obstruyera el paso y.......

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM su corazon latio fuerte por que ahi estaba Serena, por un momento se habia olvidado de ella, se paralizo.

La viejecita calculo sus posibilidades aparentemente el chico no queria que la pareja lo viera, ----- jajajajajajaj una risa maliciosa se planto en sus aguados labios ---- y se lanzo con todo contra el apuesto joven.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM que hacer no podia voltearse, y arriesgarse a que Serena supiera que la habia seguido --- que va a pensar // que eres un inmaduro // haaa yo hubiera esperado esto de ella, y ella no lo hizo y yo si haaaa----(jajajajaja pobre ignorante)

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM Serena y Mark lo estaban mirando directamente, y muy de cerca para su gusto, PUM PUM la cara de Serena se moria de curiosidad PUM PUM Serena lentamente se acerco mas   
  
  
PUM PUM la viejecita venia en trayectoria directa hacia el 

PUM PUM los labios aguados de la viejecita hicieron contacto con los suyos.

!QUE¡

se quedo blanco, estático, su corazon dejo de latir, y su mundo se vino a abajo 

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa un grito aterrador lucho por salir de su garganta, pero logro reprimirlo, para evitar darle una pista a Serena de que era el.

las nauseas invadieron su cuerpo, lenta e inexorablemente, pero no podia voltearse y arriesgarse a que lo viera Serena, asi que se aguanto, con toda lo hombría que exigia el ser tuxedo mask, se quedo plantado en su sitio en shock.

aparentemente Serena perdio interes en el espectáculo, por que se alejo.

"vamonos Mark aqui no hay nada que ver es solo el novio de la adivina, miralos --- los señalo con un dedo ---- velos como se besan se han de querer mucho" lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de tristeza que No paso desapercibido ni para mark, ni para Darien.

pero si para la adivina que estaba haciendo su agosto, besando al mas apuesto muchacho que habia visto en su vida.

***

Ya habia pasado una hora, y Serena y Mark terminaban de pasear era ya hora de regresar a casa para descansar para el examen, una figura salio de unos baños de cerca de ellos y los empezo a seguir de cerca, y atras, se arriesgaba mucho pero no creía que lo pudieran ver.

sobre su cuerpo alto se encontraba un saco de color agua, bastante corriente y un sombrero de ala ancha de esos que usan los payasos.

le habia costado poco mas de 2 minutos deshacerse de la viejecita, (en cuanto se dio, de que Serena se fue) sin embargo tardo mas de 40' en deshacerse del olor en su cuerpo y algunos minutos mas en comprar ropa diferente ya que perdio la esperanza de recuperar su gabardina sin olor, y ahora se encontraba detrás de Serena y Mark que se dirigían hacia la salida, caminaba paso a paso desganado, y silencioso.

"señor"

"señor" un pequeñito le jalaba el saco, Darien siguió caminando ignorando al chiquitin.

"señor" insistio el pequeñajo, jalándole de nuevo el saco, Darien enfadado lo miro severamente, volteando a ver a Serena pues no la quería perder de vista y exclamo

"dejame niño que estoy ocupado" de una manera tan violenta que el niño comenzo a llorar, estruendosamente

"muaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww"

"muaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"muuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Serena se detuvo.

Darien se dio cuenta de la situacion en que lo ponia el niño y lo agarro (para voltearse y darle la espalda a Serena, y lo levanto del suelo.

"vamonos" Serena se encamino hacia la salida despreocupadamente seguramente ese papá no le compro algun dulce a su niño.

Darien suspiro aliviado pero no habia terminado de escapar el suspiro de sus labios cuando una señora de mas de 100 kg lo embistio con una escoba.

"suelta suelta a mi hijo, robachicos" 

grito la señora con todos sus pulmones acaparando la atencion de todas las personas del parque, al mismo tiempo que se hacia con una escoba y perseguia a Darien que no atinaba a dejar al niño en el suelo.

desafortunadamente para Darien, la señora era bastante rapida, y lo seguia en los talones dandole de escobazos en la cabeza, al final le dio bastante fuerte para aturdirlo y quitandole al niño de los brazos, se alejo, no sin antes avizarle a una policia de que el le habia querido robar a su bebé.

Darien miro a todos lados buscando una escapatoria, pero todos las personas del parque le impedían la salida ----- hhummm----

ooopss : ~ ( 

Agradeciendo por primera vez al cielo por sus habilidades como tuxedo mask Darien se medio escondio tras una tienda y se lanzo de tejado en tejado, rumbo a la casa de Serena.

A donde llego incluso nates que ellos. y desde las sombras contemplo la despedida.

"adios MarK--- agitaba su mano Serena--- nos vemos mañana a las 10 de la mañana"

"si, y por favor --- la cara de Mark imploraba --- no vayas a llegar tarde"

"pero, como crees" interrumpio una incredula voz

"jajajaja Serena di lo que quieras, pero yo te conozco, dormiloncita" termino Mark al mismo tiempo que se alejaba feliz.

los puños de Darien se apretaron mas en las sombras.

****

ya en su cama, Darien pensaba en los acontecimientos del dia, y se dio cuenta del ridiculo que hizo, miro hacia la luna y las estrellas que se podían ver desde su dormitorio, pero estas no le daban ningún comfor. se durmio inmediatamente, ese había sido un dia extraordinariamente largo

ya en su cama Serena suspiraba las estrellas y la luna brillaban dándole comfor como siempre y le daban ánimos para continuar, y mañana el examen, estaba exhausta durante muchos dias, habia hecho mas que de costumbre, habia estudiado (como le sugiriera Amy) había aprendido a cocinar con ayuda de Rita, y habia salido con sus amigos por mas veces de las que podia recordar, asi que se quedo dormida de inmediato, con Darien como ultimo pensamiento

---- te amo--- 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Bioquímica y Biología .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Darien, se levanto bastante intranquilo al dia siguiente, tenia que impedir que Serena y Mark se vieran, pero un momento es viernes --- maldicion tengo que estar en el hospital a las 7am en punto, no podre salir a impedir que se vean, argggggggg que coraje ......pero....hey si yo tengo que estar en el hospital Mark tambien asi que no podra ir con Serena .... haaaaaaaa--- suspiro Darien con alivio. y termino de vestirse bastante mas calmado.

Todavian falataban algunos minutos para las 7am y Darien se encontraba a punto de irse cuando....... ding don ding don ding don 

---a por dios quien es a estas horas---

"Madison que haces aqui" frente a la puerta abierta se encontraba Madison sonriente, vestida casualmente 

"jajajaja, pero Darien que haces vestido de blanco"

"que --- pregunto todavia aturdido --- como es que no traes el unforme, sera mejor que te cambies rapido por que ya empieza la guardia y ............."

"jajajajajajajajajjaja --la estridente risa de Madison lo interrumpio ----- pero, que no te acuerdas que hoy es el concurso, solo la guardia mínima* va a trabajar, los demas tenemos el dia libre"

ppuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm eso le cayo como una bandeja de agua helada a Darien, asi que Mark no tenia que estar en el hospital, entonces si veria a Serena arggggggg,

"bueno entonces vete tengo muchas cosa que hacer" hablo Darien pensando rapido si se iba, alcanzaria a cambierse antes de apostarse frente a la casa de serena hasta verlos salir y seguirlos, SI seguirlos aunque eso significara otro dia como el de ayer.

"que --- lo miro con cara de incredulidad ---- pero como crees que me voy, si vine precisamente para relajarme antes del concurso --- hablo airadamente --- y nada de que tienes cosa que hacer me prometiste que me acompañarías, recuerdas, lo prometiste" termino con un puchero formado en su boca.

***

"hola Darien, que haces aqui" pregunto Rei en cuanto lo vio y se colgo a su brazo dirigiendo miradas asesinas hacia Madison

"Hola Darien" dijeron a coro Amy, Lita, y Mina

"Hola chicas, yo estoy acompañando a mi amiga Madison --- la señalo con la mano pero no la presento --- que va a participar en el conurso y ustedes"

"Amy tambien va a participar" declaro orgullosamente Lita

"no sabia que tambien podian inscribirse alumnos de preparatoria"

"sip, es que se hace un examen de preselección y los que lo pasen, se pueden inscribir al concurso" contesto Amy que aunque normalmente timida, no dejaba de aventarle miradas venenosas a Madison ---- humm quiza Serena tenia razon y debimos apoyarla, no esta muy bien que Darien salga tanto con otras chicas ----

un grupo de chicos, llego alborotando y haciendo demasiado ruido sin permitir una platica decente.

"arg podrian callarse por el amor de dios" grito la temperamental Rei ---normalmente nunca le hubiera gritado a unos chico y menos a unos tan guapos como los que estaban alborotando, pero ahora aqui esta Darien el 'novio' de mi mejor amiga con otra chica no creo que aguante nada en este momento.

el grupo de chicos ni se inmuto.

"CHINGADO QUE NO ENTIENDEN, QUE SE CALLEN " su cara se puso roja como jitomate y crecio al puro estilo anime, ahora si que todos le prestaron atencion.

(oppsss perdón por la grosería sorry)

el grupo se partio a la mitad dejando ver a la persona que se encontraba en el centro.

"Serena" todos contuvieron el aire al mismo tiempo que gritaban su nombre soprendidos y por la cabeza de todos paso el mismo pensamiento.

----- que esta haciendo ella aqui ----

"hola chicas" saludo timidamente Serena, que tenia a Mark a su lado.

***

tres chicas y un chico se encontraban afuera del auditorio de medicina (en donde se llevo a cabo el concurso) en sus caras se reflejeba la sorpresa y la confucion, Serena, Amy, Mark y Madison ya habian entrado, hecho el examen y salido, y la facultad de medicina se encontraba sola exceptuando a estos chicos.

Madison harta por que Darien no le prestara atención, se habia ido y lo mismo paso con Serena y Mark, en cambio Amy se habia ido con Serena para acompañarla hasta su casa.

"Por que no nos habias dicho nada" hablo reprochando ulcemente

"dime la verdad --- contesto la rubia --- me hubieran apoyado???? vamos ya ni pido eso, tan siquiera me hubieran creido??"

Amy agacho la cabeza avergonzada "probablemente no al principio, pero tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos"

una dulce sonrisa ilumino la cara de la rubia "tu si Amy ti siempre me has demostrado tu amistad, pero las demas creen que yo solo soy una tonta no tiene sentido" dijo Serena dando por terminada la conversacion.

"dime, ---hablo Amy acordandose subitamente de algo --- aquella vez en el templo nos dijoste lo de Darien por una razon en especifico verdad? tenias un plan y querias nuestra ayuda" pregunto afirmando la inteligente diosa de mercurio.

"si"--- la sonrisa de Serena se torno en maliciosa ---

"bueno pues si de algo te sirve y la quieres te ofrezco mi ayuda" hablo sinceramente

"gracias Amy, si la llego a ocupar te avizo, pero Andrew me esta ayudando"

"en serio"

"sip"

" y que es lo que hacen" pregunto Amy, y el resto del camino se la pasaron hablando de los pormenores del plan OJO POR OJO.

y que podria aportar la inteligente Mercury al plan maestro.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

acabe 

y si de nuevo lo hize pero les juro que yo no quieria, pero mi mente escribia escribia y escribia y solo va a la mitad del final.

y tengo escrito la mitad de este capitulo desde la semana pasada pero no lo publicaba para no dejarlo incompleto.

**__**

LO SIENTO

*MIP medico interno de pregrado (quinto año de medicina aqui en México , que consiste en guardias y estar en el hospital la mayoría del tiempo)

*CFE comision federal de electricidad (jeje de nuevo aqui en México 


	4. OJO POR OJO 4 pobre inocente

Hola respondere ha sus comentarios hasta el proximo capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 4:

El sueño de Madison o de Serena

Unas carcajadas maléficas surcaron el aire, cortando el silencio de la media noche, la rubia de la diabólicas carcajada no paraba, de hecho el sonido iba en aumento, las manos al frente con las palmas hacia arriba moviéndose al ritmo del pecho que carcajeaba, la luna iluminaba su faz dándole una imagen que agregaba maldad a la sonrisa.

La gente en sus hogares, se revolvía inquieta en sus sueños, los perros se despertaron y al sentir la maldad en el ambiente empezaron a aullar a la luna llena que en ese momento en lugar de dar serenidad, inquietaba todavía mas al tener un tinte rojizo.

Una solitaria figura cruzaba la calle apurada, todo esa noche parecía un mal augurio (como es que se atrevía a salir a la calle cuando hasta las cucarachas se encontraban escondidas en sus guaridas).

Estaba deprimida Darien la había ignorado una vez mas por culpa de la meserilla esa y al llegar a su casa, muerta de hambre y cansancio después de horas de estar haciendo el examen del concurso, llego y descanso cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que su madre (cabaretera) estaba trabajando y su padre (velador) también, así que no había nada de comer y se aventuro a la calle, no había nada de raro en salir a las 12 de noche por algo de comer, ya había pasado antes aunque mas que nada cuando tenia guardias en el hospital.

después de dormir se sentía mas optimista, las cosas se arreglarían, Darien se daría cuenta de que ella era la única para el y vivirían felices para siempre.

Y así sin mas con una sonrisa en la cara y el corazón ligero abrió la puerta de la calle y se congelo, el ambiente parecía lleno de una pesada una carga eléctrica, su estomago rugió, nada la detendría en su búsqueda de comida.

La súbita aparición de la carcajada la sobresalto, haciéndola brincar 3 metros al aire y al caer aterrizar sobre el único charco que había a todo lo largo de la calle (no había llovido por 3 meses de donde tiznados sale un charco justo ahí, haaaaaaa se mojo el pantalón la chamarra // maldición y con el frío que hace/----la temperatura pareció descender como por arte de magia unos grados mas----/ empezó a temblar /me estoy congelando, mejor me regreso a cambiarme ---- el aire llevo hasta su nariz el delicioso aroma de bollos recién horneados (quien hornea a esta hora) otro rugido de estomago---- /heee mejor seguiré/ busque con la mirada la tienda de 24 hrs. de donde yo suponía había salido el olor, pero justo al lado se encontraba una tienda nueva.

/// debe de ser muy nueva por que en a tarde que pase no la vi.///

Entre, estaba mal iluminada y de no ser por el delicioso aroma nunca hubiera entrado a una tienda tan tétrica, parecía decorada con mucha precisión para ser una casa embrujada, una rubia de luminosa sonrisa le dio la bienvenida, la rubia parecía no pertenecer a ese lugar y al mismo tiempo parecía que había nacido para estar ahí.

Buenas noches—dijo la rubio con otra luminosa sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, con un brillo en los ojos que la hizo retroceder ---- en que te podemos ayudar??

Heeee yo quiero un bollo por favor--- hablo Madison a la que sonrisa de la rubia ya la había empezado asustar, ya había visto antes a esta mujer pero no podía recordar de donde.

Con chocolate--- hablo de nuevo la rubia, e hizo una mueca de felicidad, estamos al 2 x 1 por que eres nuestra primera cliente desde hace tres años que abrimos la tienda---- termino---- espera un momento quizá me tarde por que te voy a dar los bollos recién salidos del horno, no te vayas a desesperar ahora vuelvo…

La rubia abrió una puerta y desapareció detrás de ella sin embargo su voz seguía escuchándose claramente desde donde Madison se encontraba

Que emoción nuestra primera clienta… estoy tan contenta, no se por que la gente no entra a nuestra tienda, se que a los cocineros son malvados espíritus come humanos, pero cocinan unos muy ricos bollos, haaaa me tengo que apurar antes de que flashy y flammy encuentren a nuestra clienta, al menos espero que no la encuentren hasta después de que me pague

Madison comenzó a temblar… la temperatura volvió a bajar y de un rincón de la oscura tienda una llama comenzó a crecer y a tomar forma un dragón de fuego, se hubiera quedado hipnotizada si no fuera por que por la otra esquina un rayo (si un rayo de esos de las tormentas eléctricas) empezó a crecer y a madurar formando un formidable tigre.

Madison temblaba aunque ya ni sentía el frío

El dragón la miro fijamente y su boca se abrió en una mueca de risa que revelo unos enormes colmillos de fuego… el dragón comenzó a avanzar, el tigre imito sus pasos, como si estuvieran entrenados, ágiles silenciosos…

"heee muchacha" quiso hablar Madison para que la protegiera la rubia (al menos hasta que pagara)

"un momento en 5 minutos voy"

/// en 5 minutos estoy frita y refrita/// Madison empezó a buscar la puerta con la vista, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba los movimientos del tigre y del dragón se acerco a la puerta al tiempo que veía como el tigre y el dragón la acechaban mas cerca y sin pensar abrió la puerta y corrió lo mas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, la calle estaba llena de charcos donde antes había solo uno (donde salen tantos charcos en tiempos de secas).

Corrió manchándose de lodo a cada momento el tigre y el dragón cada vez mas cerca doblo la calle y cuando creyó que ya había perdido de vista al tigre y dragón un bloque de hielo la hizo tropezar, cayo hacia atrás a tiempo de darse cuenta que de un formidable salto el tigre y el dragón se fundieron en una impresionante quimera en donde el fuego y los truenos luchaban por dominar.

Y se desmayo

la risa maléfica volvió a escucharse interrumpida por el sonido que hace la saliva cuando se va por el ducto incorrecto, cough cough cough….

Con cara de resignación Amy, palpaba la espalda de Serena que parecía a punto de ahogarse…. Mientras Lita, Rei y Mina se revolcaban de la risa

"chicas esto no esta bien, por lo que sabemos ella ni siquiera sabe que Darien tiene novia" dijo la voz de la razón (quien mas si no Amy, las demás preferían que la razón se fuera de vacaciones cuando no hacían exámenes)

"tienes razón Amy --- dijo Serena ya nomás con un ligero cosquilleo en la garganta por donde se había ido la saliva--- te prometo que luego hare algo bueno por ella, es solo que tenia que descargar algo de energía jajajajajajaja"

Y así nomás han sido ustedes testigos de lo que logran las habilidades de las Sailor Scouts

Habilidades usadas en esta mision super secreta:

Mina, Actriz y decoradora

Amy, hacer aparecer y desaparecer charcos y bloques de hielo así como bajar la temperatura

Lita, cocinar y hacer aparecer un tigre de trueno

Rei, planear y hacer aparecer un dragón de fuego

Serena……. Habilidad para reir con carcajada malefica

Hey no he muerto

Creo que no estoy en condiciones de escribir capitulos largos asi que quiza empiece a actualizar pero en capitulos cortos…

Bye bye y gracias a todos por el apoyo que siempre me han dado


	5. OJO POR OJO 5 DESVELADAS

**Ojo por ojo DESVELADAS**

**Dahe Li:** gracias que bueno que te hizo reir

**Selene Silk:** si que pague y apenas inicia jajajajajajajaja (risa malvada de Serena)

**Tinta de Luna:** lo importante es que se corrija mientras nos divierte

**Lucecita Moon:** jejeje espero acabar lo que escribo… u.u

**Liebende Lesung:** si Serena que se dejo, solo recuerda que ella era una niña y el su primer novio… ya creo y ahora ya vio la luz (jajajajajaj) por otro lado yo tambien vi un fic casi igual que este (yo escribo mejor claro jajajajaj) hasta el "otro" se llama Mark, pero mi fic es mas viejo jajaja

**Paolac78:** se me estan acabando las ideas yo tambien quiero saber que sigue

**Serena ramos:** gracias mira para este no me tarde tanto jajajaj

**Princes Moon-Light:** si ya era hora que ellas se unieran aunque la incio fui nomas para hacer bromas estilo punk-ed…

**Neo Reyna Serenity:** si y de terminar de trabajar tambien, nomas no lo recomiendo durante el trabajo jajaja

**Mitsuko:** no demore… bueno teniendo en cuenta que entre actualizaciones hay como 5 años jajaja ahora no demore nada

**Seiya Moon:** no fue un sueño paso, se llama asi por que es como un sueño cumplido de Serena y una pesadilla para Madison

**Diana Cullen:** es que andaba de parranda, en este capitulo sufre mas Darien, y fijate que mi inquietud mas grande durante el anime es que el se ve como que muy indiferente hacia ella, como que da por hecho que siempre va a estar ella ahí, y no le pone ganas a que ella se enamore de el, y aparte la ve como niña que coraje, espero que no me vean asi jajajaj (bueno aparte de k ya estoy muy vieja)

**Sailor Mercury o Neptune:** muchas gracias espero te guste este capitulo

**Lizileth:** yo tambien tuve que re-leer todo para poder escribir por que la verdad es que ya no me acordaba, pero lo lei y solo asi pude continuar

**Camony:** espero que sigas riendo

* * *

OJO POR OJO

CAPITULO 5 DESVELADAS

Que podría aportar la inteligente mercury al plan maestro??

Bueno en primer lugar, en cuanto dejo a Serena en su casa, llamo a una sesión general en el templo, y a eso le siguieron unas largas horas de discusión en donde:

Lita pedía tener a mano una lista con los datos de las chicas con las que había salido Darien, así como un detallado itinerario de Darien (es un misterio para que la quería, pero no dejaba de tronarse los dedos de las manos).

Con Mina haciendo planes para embellecer a Serena estilo TV MAKE OVERS

Con Rei haciendo lecturas en el fuego sagrado, para conseguir los puntos débiles de Darien y planeando venganzas que involucraran dolor emocional (le dejaba el daño físico a Lita que nunca las había defraudado en ese sentido) volteo a verla y sonrío, Lita tenia una sonrisa cada ves mas grande y sus piernas ya estaban tirando patadas al mismo ritmo que se tronaba los dedos de las manos

Y la pobre de Amy que claro que quería ayudar a Serena, pero le parecían un poco extremas las ideas que sentada en el centro de la sala y escribiendo en un papel las demás le habían pedido que anotara…

"y bueno dices que Serena ya cubrió lo de salir con 'amigos' verdad?" pregunto Rei

"Si y también de darle celos con Andrew" respondió Amy sin levantar la cabeza escribiendo la ultima sugerencia del Lita, así como inmediatamente pensando en como remediar las tragedias que causaría llevar a cabo ese plan /// se enojara mucho mi mamá si de repente le aumento la clientela/// (mamá medico de urgencias) jajajajajajajjaja

(wow no sabia como había aceptado Amy el plan pero ahora entiendo que hablando pensando y escribiendo todo al mismo tiempo hace que cualquiera pierda el juicio)

después de haber escrito como 5 planes Amy ya no quería pensar mas en consecuencias así que se decidió a hablar

"miren chicas yo creo que, ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo en ayudar a Serena"

----- Mina la interrumpió ----

"Siempre la apoyaremos, es solo que yo creía que se veían mas, incluso creí que Darien veía a sus amigas solo en el trabajo…..

---- hizo un lindo puchero y continuo ---- Darien la ama, pero es hora que analice su comportamiento ……

-----Lita casi se quebró la mano al escuchar que Mina analizo algo, Rei estuvo a punto de quemarse con el fuego y las neuronas de Amy estuvieron apunto de estallar----- el puchero de Mina se hizo mas grande y sus ojos se pusieron demasiado luminosos y húmedos----

"que malas amigas tengo de verdad (miro al cielo como pidiendo ayuda) ahora se como se sentía Serena" una luz descendió del cielo, iluminando solo a Mina mientras esta hacia un gesto teatral con mano en el corazón y ella cayendo de rodillas y todo.

---Mina deja de utilizar el rayo de Venus para tus tonterías---- Amy estaba al limite de su paciencia

y así como si nada de nuevo todo estaba iluminado

---Mina se levanto de un solo movimiento, puso las manos en la cintura y empezó a gritar--- " para que lo sepan, tengo un sexto sentido especial que puede, sin ningún esfuerzo de mi parte" --- bajo la voz --- "gracias a Dios" ---- pero aun así todas escucharon --- " analizar las emociones de las personas con solo verlas y hablar con ellas, --- su cara se puso roja de emoción --- si están enojadas, contentas, infelices, enamoradas"

"ok ok Mina te creemos" dijo ya desesperada Rei, por que parecía que Mina nunca iba a acabar "tienes un sentido especial Y???"

"hu" --- la cara de Mina mostró confusión y todas se les quedaron viendo…..

huuu huu ----lechuza --- huuu huu

Mina reacciono " haaaa si" --- las demás cayeron estilo anime---

"Darien la ama, pero cree que Serena es demasiado chica para una relación seria y de manera sistemática" ---- Amy abrió mucho los ojos // sabrá lo que significa esa palabra// ----e inconciente ha hecho lo posible por verla poco para que de esta manera su relación avance lento" ----- se paro para tomar aire---

"pero" …. Pausa dramática

Las demás la seguían viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y las bocas bien calladitas, no lo podían creer una platica coherente de Mina que involucra mas de 3 palabras, y ninguna de ella mencionando su belleza… estaban boquiabiertas (literalmente) pero Mina no les ponía atención.

"si hay un pero" --- Mina estaba encantada de tener a tan cautiva audiencia (jajajajaja)---- "lleva tanto tiempo con esa rutina que ya es un mal habito que si no le quitamos --- volteo a ver a todas significativamente---- se pude convertir en algo permanente".

Todas asintieron con la cabeza todavía sorprendidas por el discurso tan coherente y asimilando la gravedad de la situación

"y claro que siendo yo la mas bella de todas" ---- ///¿que tenia que ver eso con la relación de Serena y Darien?///, una gran gota anime bajo por la cabeza de las demás

"Pude notar que Madison ---- en este se punto se paro al centro de la sala ---- esta celosa de Serena y en su vacío corazoncito -----levanto el brazo derecho -----desea cosas malas para nuestra princesa ---- movió el brazo de un lado a otro en un gesto de lucha ----- y no lo podemos permitir"

termino triunfal levantando mas la voz

Lita y Rei tenían el brazo también levantado en el mismo gesto, Amy las miro riéndose, pero luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que su brazo también estaba levantado

/// wow en mi vida pasada de seguro fui motivador profesional ///

"BIEN DICHO" se oyó un potente voz, que distrajo a Amy de su brazo (que al parecer la había hipnotizado)

y todos voltearon a ver a su valerosa líder que parada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana les hablaba señalándolas en pose de Sailor Moon

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto Lita sorprendida pero contenta por tener con ellas a su princesa y se abalanzo a abrazarla, y termino en un nudo de abrazos con todas la demás que también se habían levantado a abrazar a su amiga.

"como sabias que estaríamos todas aquí" pregunto suspicaz pero feliz Rei….

"Amy me aviso que viniera" contesto sencillamente Serena encogiéndose de hombros

"pero cuando, hemos estado con ella todo el tiempo" insistió Lita

Todas voltearon a ver a Amy curiosas

Amy sonrío "al inicio del discurso de Mina"

Todas asintieron comprendiendo al instante, así de largo había estado

A Serena un brillo interno la ayuda a verse y a oírse convincente, se separo del abrazo de sus amigas y comenzó a hablar, con tono inquieto….

"estoy harta de las amigas de Darien, hoy en el examen la Madison esa" --- escupió el nombre con desprecio --- "me empezó a hablar y yo dije mira no es tan mala, me saludo amablemente y luego me dijo que ella conocía un buen endocrinólogo…."

---- hizo una pausa inquietante ----

"cuando le dije que no sabia que era un endocrinólogo" --- se puso muy seria – mientras Amy trataba de ocultar una sonrisa ---" dijo que no preocupara mi linda cabecita, que no me cabria la información así que no me iba a decir que era, pero que me recomendaba uno que ella conocía muy bueno, y que si seguía….."

--- Serena se detuvo su garganta parecía haberse cerrado y sus ojos se humedecieron ----

"sus indicaciones al pie de la letra el… podría incluso sin cirugía….."

---Otro silencio inquietante----

……"hacerme crecer las bubis" sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar

Lita golpeo con su puño la puerta que quedo con una dentadura por la fuerza del golpe.

Pero a Rei no le importo la puerta mal herida…. se puso lívida, no hizo nada pero el fuego sagrado creció

Mina frunció el ceño (hey eso equivale a mil patadas de Lita, Mina que cuida su belleza hasta el final ni cuando lloraba de bebé había nunca en su vida fruncido el ceño)…

El raciocinio salio a pasear dejando la mente de Amy con una solo palabra impresa en hielo…. Vendetta

Mina tosió para captar la atención de todas "sabían que yo siempre decore las casas embrujadas de la escuela para Halloween?"

Las demás la miraron

Y un plan fue creado a ejecutarse esa misma noche

* * *

ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

REFERENCIA CAPITULO 4 (**el sueño de Serena** --- como decir que mi sueño dorado es ganar un Nóbel---- **el sueño de Madison** --- como decir pesadilla jajajajajajajajajjajajaja)

ñññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

* * *

Todas reunidas en el templo de nuevo después de la escapada de la noche, con la razón de vuelta en todas las mentes... o al menos en las que ya antes había razón

Muahhahhahahaha

Muahahahahhaha

La risa maléfica hizo su aparición en el templo hikawa

"cállate vas a despertar a mi abuelo" dijo Rei según ella seria, pero la traicionaba una ligera mueca de su boca

"no seas aguafiestas" dijo Lita y Mina asintió dándole la razón

"otra vez Serena" continuo Mina y junto a Lita empezaron a aplaudir y a corear

"otra, otra, otra, otra"

Serena realizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de volver a reír cuando Amy se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en la boca.

"chicas es hora de ponernos serias – las miro a cada una a los ojos --- tenemos que definir que pasara con Darien"

Todas se enderezaron y un resplandor entro al ojo de todas…

Se cree que esa noche no durmieron, digo se cree por que como la autora es muy floja a la 1 de la mañana ella ya estaba dormida y no les quiso seguir el paso.

Amaneció ese día con una nube muy rara cubriendo el complejo de departamentos mas cercano del hospital de Tokio, una tímida luz se filtro al oscuro cuarto de Darien, lo cual no basto para que se alertara de que ya era de día, estaba muy cansado física y emocionalmente, haber espiado a Serena un dia y la sorpresa de que ella presento el examen al día siguiente lo dejaron agotado.

A pesar de eso, algo lo hizo abrir los ojos presentía que ya era hora de levantarse, vio su ventana y la cantidad de luz que se colaba por su ella, indicaba que todavía era muy temprano y su alarma todavía no sonaba, marcando que era a una de la madrugada y aparte en la ventana se alcanzaba a notar escarcha delatando un frío de la jodida afuera y el estaba tan calientito en su cama.

Su cabeza callo pesada sobre su almohada y no volvio a saber del mundo

Tock tock

Darien dormía

Tock tock….. igual…

Empezaron a golpear muy fuerte la puerta…. Y a gritar

"Darieeeeennnnn abre" --- los golpes ya eran mas fuertes y hacían temblar todo el departamento

Darien se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido muy fuerte hizo eco en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su cama se movía..

"que pasa que pasa" se levanto de golpe desorientado solo para escuchar que alguien gritaba

Darien Darien… "abre o tiro la puerta" --- se escucho una voz que Darien, estando todavía dormido como estaba no atinaba a reconocer.

Los golpes que daban para ese entonces le hacia sospechar que quien quiera que fuera si iba a cumplir con la amenaza, así que Darien se levanto rápido enojado, // quien tiznados me levanta tan temprano //

Abrio la puerta de un jalon violento "que tiznados… --- en la puerta Mark estaba por volver a golpear la puerta, Mark // justo quien me pondria de mejor humor ver al despertar (sarcasmo gracias)/// trago saliva para poder gritar mas --- QUE TIZNADOS HACES AQUÍ"

Mark dio unos pasos hacia atrás // de verdad se ve muy enojado// "hummm ---empezó débilmente--- fui elegido por dedocracia --- se calmo el no tenia miedo de nadie jejeje --- para venir a ver por que no habías ido al hospital"

(para los que no saben dedocracia es aquel proceso en donde la persona con mayor jerarquía decide quien hace que son consultar a nadie)

"huh" cara de what de Darien

"de que estas hablando ---ya menos enojado y menos dormido---- todavía ni siquiera amanece"

Ahora fue el turno de Mark de lucir confundido

"estas bien Darien?, son las --- volteo a ver su reloj --- 12:17 del mediodía, Madison también falto a la guardia y cuando le hablaron por teléfono su mama dijo que estaba muy enferma, no sabia que tenia pero estaba delirando y mas que pálida verde ya enviaron a alguien a su casa, pero contigo tuve que venir yo por que tu telefono esta descompuesto…"

"QUE, no es cierto mi teléfono funciona bien"

"tenemos desde las 6 am, hablándote y nos contesta una grabación diciendo que sirve"

Darien se volteo y camino hacia la sala en donde estaba su teléfono, dejando la puerta abierta lo que aprovecho Mark para entrar…

Levanto el auricular… estática

"tienes razón--- Darien movió su cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente para hacer desaparecer la confusión --- pero no puede ser tan tarde --- se volvió para mirar hacia donde Mark estaba mirándolo ---- esta oscurísimo y mi alarma ni siquiera ha sonado"

"no se que paso con tu alarma pero hay una nube muy rara afuera de tu edificio solo cubre unas cuantas cuadras y eso provoca una oscuridad casi total, pero bueno ---- dijo Mark ya un poco harto ---- vas a ir al hospital o no…

empezó a sonar la alarma dentro de su cuarto

al entrar a su cuarto vio que la el reloj marcaba las 6am hora en que se levantaba para entrar a las 7 al hospita…. // QUE PASO AQUÍ//

"Mark si quieres vete yendo yo me baño y me voy a al hospital"

"esta bien --- contesto Mark --- me voy que le digo al Dr."

"dile --- se escucho através de la puerta del baño ----- que yo llegando les explico"

Era día pesado en el Hospital General de Tokio, era unos de esos días del año en que todos los diabéticos se descompensaban y todos los hipertensos hacían crisis, en donde todos se querían suicidar y para acabarla de amolar dos internos habían faltado a la guardia, de una ya sabían que estaba enferma pero el otro interno no se había dignado ni siquiera a contestar su teléfono y no les había llamado.

// si la razón que me va a dar no es justificable…. Que se prepare por que no saldrá del hospital en toda la semana//

* * *

"Rei no crees que nos pasamos" mordida de uñas

"hum lo ibas a ver estos tres días" Indiferencia mientras se pinta las uñas color rojo

"hummm no, nunca nos vemos entre semana solo los viernes" preocupación filtrada en la voz

"entonces no nos pasamos para nada, no lo ibas a ver y ya…. ---pausa maliciosa ----- entonces sale hoy" interés

"sipi" curiosidad

jajajajajajjajaaj risa en conjunto

"entonces que hacemos aquí --- grito Mina mientras se levanta y anima a las demás a que la sigan --- vamos a esperarlo al crown"

"siiiiiiiiiiii" todas las voces como una

Tres días sin dormir, cubriendo mas pacientes por guardia que nunca, la barba de tres días, saliva seca en el mentón, ojos rojos por la vigilia, bata en mal estado a pesar de haber cambiado de bata varias veces durante su estancia obligada en el hospital, la única bata que le quedaba tenia manchas de sangre en la parte frontal y meconio en la parte de atrás y no se iba a quitar la bata la ropa…..

Digamos que la bata se veía como traje de gala si cualquier extraño tuviera la desgracia de compararla con su ropa… lo único que quería era ver a su novia y descansar.

//Serena tengo tantas ganas de verte --- que me aclares lo del concurso, lo de Mark --- y yo lo de Madison --- huh --- de que hablas que tengo que decir de ella--- haa que no sabes??---- tienes que aclararle a Serena sobre tus amigas --- pero por que ella ya sabe que ellas solo son mis amigas --- bueno (su mente cedió por que no le gusta discutir con necios) entonces aclárale por que solo la ves una vez a la semana --- si eso voy a hacer---- pero --- pero que?? --- por que la veo solo una vez a la semana----

si la mente pudiera hacer caídas estilo anime, la de Darien lo haría

las chicas estaban cómodamente sentadas y sorbiendo unas malteadas (fresa, chocolate y vainilla) mientras Amy revisa por quinta ves las tarjetas con la información que cada una tiene que filtrar casualmente.

Una luz cegadora le da de frente a Mina y a voltear ve que Andrew le esta enviando la señal convenida para indicar la llegada de Darien, transmite la señal a las chicas y estas estallan a carcajadas

El niño que estaba a punto de romper la marca de Serena en el juego de Sailor V, salta, un youma se come a Sailor V y el chamaco pierde… (no sabemos si esto estaba incluido en el plan de Serena o no)

Darien entra y las carcajadas que lo reciben lo ponen de ligeramente mejor humor, se dirige al mostrador, quería ir directo a donde se encontraba su princesa, se ve tan hermosa y contenta….pero primero tenia que despertar con un buen café

El bullicio del crown no le permitía oír lo que se decía en la mesa de su amada, Andrew se acerco

"café" no necesito decir mas, Andrew lo conocía bastante bien y por lo que le dijeron las chicas sabia que nunca Darien había necesitado un café mas que en ese momento

"en seguida" le palmeo la espalda en un gesto amistoso y se fue a preparar el café

"haaaaa Serena es que estan guapisisisisismos" de entre todos los sonidos se destaco ese de Mina

las orejas de Darien se abrieron y adoptaron una configuración de radar (como esos que tenia Jodie Foster en contacto)

pero ya no pudo captar nada mas por que el sonido de la mesa volvio a subir hablando todas al mismo tiempo…

pero no se daría por vencido haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y consiguiendo que el poder de la tierra ayudara a su príncipe logro que sus orejas se quedaran atentas mientras el fingía esperar calmadamente su café

digo si esperaba su café, solo que YA no lo hacia calmadamente jajajajajajjajaja

"y la siguiente fiesta será mejor" el sonido seguía en todo lo alto, pero dejo escapar esa exclamación de Lita

Darien gruño

tac tac tac tac …. Hacían ruido las orejas de Darien al girar para lograr una mejor triangulación del sonido

"pero deberíamos regresar antes del amanecer al menos… tengo mucho que estudiar" adivinen quien

Darien gruño y su mano formo un puño….

"pero es cuando se quedan los chicos de universidad y ellos si saben besar" dijo muy alto Rei y soltó un suspiro conocedor jajajajaja

No pudo mas y se levanto de un salto….

Lamentablemente acababa de llegar Andrew con su café, que se derramo así súper caliente en todo su pantalón

"haaaaaa Darien amigo lo siento mucho…"

"haaa quema quema"

"Darien estas aquí no te había visto" (si como no) se acerco Serena con su novio y le dio un muy muy tierno besito en la mejilla---- pero que mal hueles… y no te duele la quemada…"

Darien no podía ni hablar del coraje, le hizo señas a Andrew de que le prestara el cuarto de tras para cambiarse y se fue

Le pidio prestado a Andrew (sin que Andrew estuviera enterado –hum eso creo que se llama robo---) una camisa, y se la pudo mientras rumiaba que ellas estaba muy chicas para andar yendo de fiesta.

Regreso y todas estaban muy animas platicando pero voltearon a verlo y se rieron pues traía el pantalón todo manchado.

"Darien --- grito Rei --- mientras se le colgaba del brazo (jajaja previamente aclarado con Serena jajajaja)

"le decíamos Serena la envidia que nos daba que tuviera un novio como tu, yo empece a andar con Chad pero el muy tonto empezó a celarme mucho"

"Darien nunca cambies…." Coro perfecto de Lita, Mina, Amy y Rey mientras Serena se sonreía abrazada de Andrew

Darien vio rojo

* * *

jajaajajajaja les gusto?? Espero que si

dejen review siempre me animan a seguir


End file.
